Nothing else to say
by Muraille
Summary: Zuko is a popular guy who is every girl's dream boyfriend . Yue would love to go out with him . But does he feel the same ? Yue has ups and down but finds that she is never going through her life alone . She has her brother and friends by her side always . Full of drama , romance , friendship and occasional lemons . Based in high school. rape scene .* FOR MATURE AUDIENCE* . Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

There's nothing else to say you see and I mean it that's that . He broke my heart and I broke his , and that's how the story goes . No cries , no shouting . Nothing . No angry tone , no phone calls none of that . Just words . If I have to honest , that's the only thing that makes my head boil . I know the stains words leave , I've seen it ... I've used it .Sokka . The guy my heart managed to fall for . I thought I was in a dream . I thought we were lucky . We had everything to settle together after graduation . That wasn't until another 2 years but close enough . Love seemed to be in my favour . Until I realised I was wrong . It took me 2 weeks to understand . He wasn't interested in me . I got so stuck in my dreams that reality was blocked out . His eyes adored a fighting type .

Suki Kioshi .

It took 2 months before he got the courage to tell me . My mind had already moved on . He looked pained that I didn't have a melt down . I was kinda glad . At least I didn't look weak . Still part of me was lost . I didn't let it show though .

Here I am a year later . Yue White . 10th grader . Blonde hair , blue eyes . Even though me and Sokka were no longer together , I still got jealous once in a while . I froze when I saw him and suki together , even though I never really held grudges . He smiled at me in the corridors and came towards me . I turned around and walked the other way . He called me over in the dinner halls . I ignored him . We barely talked , a simple hello in front of one of my best friends (katara ) others wise I tried not to run into him . I told katara that . we decided to avoid being at her house , except for emergencies . She came mine to walk to school . My number 1 rule for the entire year :_ Avoid Sokka as possible ._ So there I was strutting my stuff . It was a sunny morning katara slept at toph's ,which was a couple km away from me . I had to walk alone . I wore leopard print leggings and a yellow sleeveless top . My long white hair was tied up in a messy bun and my lips were as red as snow whites ! Katara suggested I wear the lip stick to get noticed . I kinda regreted listening to her now . I seemed to be attracting a lot of guys but I was drawing too much attention to myself ... And I didn't like it .

That's when he walked passed . I stopped breathing . I wasn't the only one . I could see salivar dripping from girl's open mouths . Others were fainting . I didn't want to draw more attention to myself , I kept on walking . My feet could clasp any moment now . Thank Tui my locker was right behind me . I opened it and hid my face inside . I stole secret glances towards him . His skin was perfect . Not too pale , not to dark . But not like Haru's either . In between . Perfect . His lips were so tempting , his golden eyes stood out the most . The shiniest I have ever seen . I found myself frozen beside my locker starring at the hottest , nicest , most amazing guy in the entire school .

Zuko Sozin .

The captain of the basketball team , the best pro bender of all time , the Kung-fu champion , the student body president and ... I could go on for years ! Now I knew why every girl was falling for him .

Except I was too.

Arrrrrrrgh! I had to snap out of it ! But he was so mesmerising . How on earth could I resist . That's when he came towards me . All eyes were now on me . The girls near by were looking me up and down with cold eyes . He finally reached where I was standing , then ... He smiled . I felt so lucky . The millionaire , who is one of my brother's best friends and my best friend's brother , who is popular has actually noticed me . My world was upside down . I managed to smile back , trying not too show how nervous I was . " You're Yue right ?" , he asked .

" Yep ", I replied .

" Was the mathematics homework in for today ?" He asked scratching his head .

" Nope , next week " I answered . He nodded and walked past . My mouth felt stuck together as if it had duck tape around it . No words were willing to come out . The crowed that had been watching had now scattered . I could finally breathe .

" Ding , ding , ding !" , that was the bell . I had absolutely forgotten that I was in school . Time finally caught up to me . My dream world had to be put aside , for another was already waiting ...


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Saturday afternoon , the world seemed to take its time and time seemed to last forever . Even my iPhone 5s was a bore . No noise at all , complete silence . Nothing life could offer would satisfy my boredom . I sat on my huge bed staring beyond the horizon . I used to dream of adventure , I guess I've grown out of those ideas . A kid's mind is so simple , so full of false hopes that will never pay off . I've learnt that the hard way . Life , time and freedom are things you earn for yourself . They're things you need to survive . At least they helped me get through my moments . I got so stuck in my mind that the wind coming from my window , felt like electric waves vibrating through my body . I was now back in my life , back to where I belonged .

Time usually flies however now time slid as slow as a snail . I finally got up , picked up my book and started to read . I'm a passionate reader with imagination following me through . But now the eyes which I used were no longer mine . The eyes which saw swords , rainbows and smiles on coloured pages were now looking at a plain page with words . Just words . How they were useful but also how they hurt . Smiles but frowns they brought . Mischief and bad luck they cause . They can be used in different ways . My special interpretation was 'song writing'. How I loved creating a mood through melodic lyrics . I sighed and put my book back on it's shelf . I looked at life through my huge balcony , dreams and nightmares rolled back and forth from the past in my mind . Me and Haru , mum and dad gone . Gran is ... Holding on . Sometimes she's home , safe and sound . Most of the time she's in hospital . In between life and death , not quite dead but not fully alive . It was all in someone's carefully calculated mind , it's just a matter of time . Daydreams took over me again , I failed to notice my brother staring at me , leaning against my bedroom door . I turned my head to look at him . His eyes tense and focused . " Hey sis ..." , he went first .

"Hey Haru...", I answered him with no hesitation .

"Look are you ok ?", he went on .

"Great , never better ", I made the sarcasm in my voice clear

"Nice , stop the games Yue . I'm your brother and I love you , I don't know how close sokka and katara are but we're close . We're different . I'm not ready to loose that bond ok . Mum and dad are no longer here , we both know it's just a matter of time before grandma leaves too whether we like it or know . " he sighed , "You're the only family I've got , I'm always here if you need to talk . I've got your back and I hope you've got mine . Don't make me regret it ... Don't throw it away " . I watched him walk away , opposite my room to his and slam the door behind him . Guilt was now building up inside me . I felt anger and rage but even I knew haru was right . We were each other's last hope . Last chance of happiness and not being alone . I sat there speechless , looking down on myself . Tears flowing quickly from my eyes . " I love you too haru ", I whispered to myself but secretly hoping that my brother heard my sort of an apology .

Just then I heard a noise .

The world seemed to stop and my heart skipped a beat . " Ding dong !" , there it was again . It was the door bell ,'Oh katara !' , I thought . I mentally slapped myself . I wiped my face and checked my appearance in the mirror . I grabbed my phone on the bed next me and headed downstairs to answer the door . Once at the bottom I opened the door and it revealed a very eager katara . She barged into my front door without a word and headed to the living . Of course she didn't need to be invited in neither did she need directions . I shook my head and followed her . We sat down and looked at each before katara finally told me the reason for her hurry . "Yue I'm really sorry girl , sokka was being an idiot and I forgot to pack the night before ."

"Pack ? For what ?" , I asked confused

She frowned and her frown kept deepening . "You're joking right ?", she answered with a mocking tone . I watched her laugh , her mouth formed a smile then back into a frown . That's when it clicked . My birthday , the sleepover , my party . The day which everyone looks forward to once every year . I've been living in regret and pain that I even managed to block out the happiness and joy . "Of course not Kat . You're right I'm kidding . I can't wait for my party tomorrow !" , I said with joy . We laughed and giggle together and I could of swore at the top of the stairs , haru was watching and smiling .

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

It's now 8pm , katara's was all over my hair . Trying on new styles and make up for my party tomorrow . Over 200 people were coming , presents and music all for me . I was in a dream . Just 5 hours left . 5 hours before pleasure would explode in this house . All I've ever wanted was finally coming clear to me . I wanted fun and to be happy . This day would not only make me a year older , it would also fill my heart with joy and lots of new memories . "Hold still ! ", katara said from behind me . I chuckled and stopped moving . Silence filled the room for a while until It was quickly replaced by the sound of my vibrating phone .

_'Yea, you'd better give it everything you got_

_Just show em you're a sexy lady_

_Yea, you'd better work it til it's burning hot_

_Just show em you're a sexy lady_

_Time is now baby _

_Look around ...'_

Silently humming along to my ring tone , I picked up my phone off the side of my bed and answered the call . "Hello?", I went first .

"Finally got a hold of you yue , it's azula !"

"Hey zula! You can make it tomorrow right?", I asked anxiously

"Course I can ! Bu..." , I barely heard what azula said next due to katara's moaning behind me . "Hey! I'm left out here , put her on speaker ". I did as she asked and now azula was hearable to both of us . Katara went ahead with the conversion - " hey zula !"

"Sup Kat "

I nudged katara out of my spot and took over . "I'm so excited ! Everyone from our school is going to be here , except the nerds obviously " , they laughed ,"Also my cousin June is going to make it and gran is able to come out of hospital . "

"Perfect , see told you everything will be fine "

"Excuse me but she hasn't gone through the actual day yet " , I heard katara say . That made me grin , 'what a way to re-enter the convo Kat ' , I thought . "Must you ruin everything ?" , azula argued back .

"Guys enough . Don't ruin the birthday eve " , I cut in. They both kept quiet and just like that the arguments stopped . "Sorry yu , anyway my motive for calling is that I can't sleep over at yours tonight . I'm really sorry , mum wanted me to help her finish off the pies for your party tomorrow . Plus zuko needs my help finding you a present ." I felt glued to the bed . My cheeks were now a peachy red from embarrassment . Zuko was also invited to my party , would that make him notice me more? How my heart wished for it to be true . I'd give it my best shot after all it was my party , what's the worst that could happen ? I knew too well the answer to that but I didn't want to think about it . I looked at katara who was staring at me speechless . I smiled and thankfully her confused face disappeared . I turned my attention back to azula on the line , " No worries zula . I'll see you tomorrow nice and early . Can't wait to see what you've got me for my birthday . Tell zuko I said hi . Love you cya " , and with that the call was ended . I looked back at katara who was done with my hair . She smiled and pointed towards the mirror . I got up in my PJs and walked towards it . I admired my perfectly round bun with laces of my hair falling out from it , creating a flower . Then my fringe going across my face . "It's beautiful Kat ", I said to her astonished .

She laughed , "I'm glad you like it ". I ran back to the bed and hugged her tightly . She was truly worthy to be called my best friend , so was azula , Jin and toph . They'd all be here tomorrow along with everyone from my school , my cousin , my brother and finally my gran . How I'd miss her , seeing me again should make her feel better or at least I hoped it would .


	3. Chapter 3

"Beep...beep...beep", that sound was now ringing in my head . Getting nearer and nearer to my ears . I turned to the opposite direction of the noise but my head was still hurting . Then my bedroom door opened revealing Katara , Toph and Azula fully dressed . I hid under my cover , my head was killing me now and my eyes were still adjusting to the light . I felt exhausted . I heard the sound of their marching feet moving closer to me , just after they reached my bed ... The unexpected happened . They began hitting me with pillows , sometimes all together but also at different times . 'Totally what I need on my birthday guys ', I thought shutting my eyes tightly and crouching into a ball . Moments later the hitting stopped so I removed the cover from head . I stared at them with a furious face but eventually it died down . We all kept silent for a while , no one dared to speak . Should I talk or should they ? Who would be brave and speak ? It looked like it was going to be them .Their mouths were no longer pressed together , words could escape any second now . I raised my hand to stopped them , it meant I spoke instead . "I'm exhausted , I've got a headache , my back is killing me . You've shoved an alarm clock in my ears , you've been hitting me with pillows and just to make this clear ... IT'S MY..."

"Happy birthday Yue !" , they shouted over me . I shut up , I didn't try to argue anymore . I just kept quiet , they did too . Toph was now grinning while Azula and Katara looked around , desperately trying to find something their eyes could focus on . I felt guilty , ashamed . They were only trying to make this the best day possible , it wasn't my cup of tea but I should've been grateful. "Guys I'm sorry ... I shouldn't've yelled at you ". 'What a way to start the day Yue ' , I thought to myself . Things couldn't get any worst . Their heads turned round to look at me and smiled . I slid out of my sheets , got up and hugged them . "Forgive us ?", Azula asked as we hugged .

"Always ", I replied hugging them all tighter . We kept a fixed shape for a while , our arms around each other . However we parted to the sound of Haru's door opening . I turned around and was now mirroring my brother . Haru slowly stepped out of his room , his hair was messy and he was rubbing his eyes constantly . I chuckled, we must of woke him up . "What , in the name of Tui is going on ?", he asked half yarning . No one spoke . Haru was tall with blue eyes (like me) and tan skin . He was strong , sporty , caring , intelligent , stubborn and quite handsome . Not that it really mattered to me . He was the 3rd hottest guy in our school , after Zuko and Jet of course . He even beat Sokka , easily squashing his rival . That made me very happy . Suddenly my heart sank as he looked at me . He was wasn't happy nor was he angry . His face was relaxed and his expressions were neutral . But his looked stroke deeply through me , the image of yesterday afternoon was biting me in . Was he still mad? Did he hate me ? Did my birthday mean anything to him ? The answer to those I'd never know . My friends' eyes were on me , we were making a scene .

Me and Haru were very close , we : talked , laughed , played games etc . We told each other everything , there were no secrets between us . But as siblings we argued a lot , especially with mum and dad gone and gran always in hospital ... We were on our own . Facing this big world alone . No one really knew our story except our closest friends , even school didn't know . We decided there was no point in them knowing since : our fridges were always full , we had a massive roof over our heads and we had no problem paying the bills . In Fact Haru was an adult and I had the right to travel alone or live by myself . We both had a job , Haru was a pro-bender and I was a fashion designer . With those two jobs combined it gave us more than enough money each month , plus gran sent us some money too since she was loaded . No one knew about that either . We stared at each other a little longer , I felt lost , alone . I needed him , and I wanted him to know that . I could hold it in anymore . Looking much like a kid (but I didn't care) I ran towards him , jumped on him and as a result we both fell to the ground . I hugged him super tightly as if my life depended on it . I expected him to part from me and leave without a word , Haru never really talked or yelled when he was angry . He only did that to snap some sense into me or if he felt the world was on his case or if it was important , that didn't happen often . He usually just locked himself away for hours , maybe days . I always felt dreadful when that happened , It felt like it was my fault . Nevertheless , he hugged me back In fact he didn't let go . I didn't either . I felt a mixed of emotions as I closed my eyes against him . Suddenly my eyes shot open , I forgot my friends were still staring . I looked them , apologising with my eyes . They simply smiled and went next door to the guest room (where Katara had slept).

"Be there in a minute " , I said after them .

"Sure thing Yue ", they replied . I sighed , 'one thing sorted ' , I though turning my attention back to Haru . I took his hand and lead him into my room . We sat at the edge of the bed , I got up to close the door then sat back down next to him . We hugged again , this time with no worries of a crowed watching us . "Happy birthday Yue! I love you some much little sister , you don't even have a clue .", with that he kissed my temple and placed his chin on the top of my head . "So your not mad anymore ?" , I asked anxious .

"Awww Yue ... I was never mad you , I said those things because I felt like I was losing you . But I meant every word . I do love you , I've got your back always . I'll always do my best to keep you happy , I'll fight at any cost to make sure you're safe and to make sure you have everything you need . Mum and dad may be gone but we've got each other and I'm sure they would want us to move on , instead of living in the past . I'll always protect you , I'll destroy anyone who hurts you and I'll do everything in my power to make sure this is a birthday you'll remember . ", he said winking . I winked back . Tears were no threatening to spill from my eyes . "We'll have none of that , it's your birthday ! Smile for me ok ? No crying allowed otherwise no presents". I looked up at him bewildered .

"Oy! You can't do that bro! " , I said in a childish voice

"Oh yeah , says who?" , he challenged

"Says me!"

"Is that so?", and with that he began to tickle me over and over again . I couldn't hold in the giggles escaping from my mouth . He repeated the motion for a while until I finally managed to stop him . "Oh right , oh right stop it Haru!"

"Nah uh , not until you've learnt your lesson !"

"I HAVE!", I laughed loudly , desperate for him to let go .

"Fine " , Haru finally gave in . He let go of me . I walked out of his grasp dizzy . He laughed . "Right you get ready , I'll double check everything . Make sure everything is on point and I'll see you at the party " . I nodded , I felt lucky no blessed . Mum and dad were no longer on earth , but I knew I had a guardian angel always looking out for me . We hugged one last time , keeping each other close . "Love you baby sis",he said against my hair . "You forget , I'm seventeen today!", I whined , I wasn't a baby anymore . I was nearly an adult for crying out loud . "Quit arguing , you will always be it to me ", with that he kissed my cheek and headed for the door . He looked back at me and smiled , I smiled back . I sent a soothing wave his way as I watched him open the my bedroom door , and as a surprise it revealed Katara , Toph and Azula leaning against the door . Two seconds later the fell to the ground and moan about they heads hurting badly . I was burning up , it was visible through my eyes . I felt disappointed in my friends , I was going crazy . I couldn't have 1 minute alone with my brother ? Especially on my birthday ? This was driving me insane . I suddenly felt buckets of energy incase my body , I now could run over to them and punch them twice as hard . Despite them still being on the floor with aching heads . As if Haru read my mind , he whispered for me to relax . I sighed and nodded . Haru looked down at my friends on the floor, he simply shook his head and walked over them . "Eavesdroppers ..." , he said to them then turned his attention back to me , "See you soon Yue ".

Then he entered his room and closed the door behind him . 'This is going to be a long day...but it'll be worth it ' , I thought . I looked once more to Katara , Toph and Azula , who were no longer on the floor . I got up and walked towards them . They grinned then pushed me back into my room and closed the door . They giggled then revealed a beautifully , wrapped up box . My face was unreadable , it took me by surprise which is what they intended it to do . I raised an eyebrow at them , I looked back and forth between them and the box . "There's not going to be some pie which will jump out at me right ?", I asked concerned for myself . I felt my feet tremble inside my socks .

"Nope , promise ". I eyed the box once more ... Not knowing what would be the outcome . I sat down , took a deep breath and started unwrapping . Minutes later after my hands stopped aching (from the unwrapping) , I finally opened the purple box . I became speechless ... In the box was a Strapless Short Royal Blue and White Ombre Dress with a Stone Trim Waist . It hard a diamond belt around the waist which reflected off any sort of light to create a moonlight reflection on water . Like on ice queen . Then on top of that were zircon earrings with a silver gown shape and a sapphire flower shape for the base . As my eyes carried on exploring the box , they finally set on the pair of black and gold Turkish shoes . The heel was black , so was most of the outside of the shoe , then the gold on the inside forming a kind of window . For the finishing touch a golden sip running down the middle of the entire thing . Gorgeous . Furthermore along the dress laid silver bow necklace with gold laces around it . Like a shining star . And for the finishing touch , a soft teal flower which would be placed on my hair . I was blown away .'Perfect' , I thought admiring the items that made up the boxes value . 'just what I've always wanted' . "You guys are ... The ... BEST!", I exclaimed as I jumped high in the air . "Your welcome Yue " , said Azula .

"Yep , you'll look be-a-utiful in all that hun" , reassured Katara .

"Alright , alright yeah whatever . Now can we please just get dressed , I want to get this party started !" , Toph shouted while raising her hands up in defiance . Me , Katara and Azula looked at each and shrugged . "ALRIGHT!", we all shouted . I was told to sit down and relax . The party would start in 4 hours , loads of time . I was never really one to take ages when I got ready , so time wasn't really an issue in my eyes . Before I knew it sprays were being applied on my hair and makeup on my face . One thing I was always concerned about was my appearance , nerves rose more and more as I thought of leaving my appearance in my friends' care . Plus it was one of the biggest days of my life , either way if it was a success it would be remembered and if it was a failure it would also be remembered . Just not in the way I'd want . My reputation depended on this , so did my chances with Zuko . However I didn't complain , I sat back and relaxed as asked . I began to feel sleepy and my eyes began to close , I dozed of to sleep , my mouth was closed . Nothing else was said and that was all .


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys hurry I want to see!", I said pleadingly . This was it , the time had finally come . Azula was adding the finishing touches to my hair , she placed the sapphire flower in my hair . I looked stunning , for once my friends did a better job than I could've ever done . My makeup was on point , my shoes sparkled and shine . Best of all my long white hair was wild and free , just how I liked it . This was the best day of my life , I couldn't ask for anymore . "I I ... I'm ... I love it !", I managed to say . I felt lost for words . I felt beautiful , wonderful , special and out of the ordinary . I always desired to feel that way , how I wished I could feel this way forever . "Ready?", Toph said opening the door . I looked at myself in the mirror once then turned back her ... I smirked . "Let's do this !", I squealed . We walked out of my room and made our way down to the first floor . Now I knew why Haru liked having our bedrooms on the 3rd floor , it made you stand out when you walked down the ton of stairs .

Our house was pretty big , we had three floors . On the first floor was the living room , dining room , kitchen , library , bathroom and the gym . On the second floor was the study , band-practice room , first aid room and another bathroom . Finally on the third floor was mine and Haru's rooms , two guest rooms , another bathroom and the attic . We also had a garage for Haru's car and a swimming pool in the back yard . Also there are two balconies which are situated in mine and Haru's room . Our parents were rich and left us quite a fortune . We had the second biggest house in the neighbourhood after Zuko and azula's house of course . Their house had four floors with two pools and an elevator . Their dad was a millionaire and their mum owned the biggest restaurant in the city . I did always love the smell of the pies , delicious .

As we arrived on the second floor , I could hear the sound of music getting louder and louder . The party had begun . I felt my heart beat increase , excitement was rising within me . I was going to burst . What seemed like forever was finally in front of me , we were now on the first floor . No one noticed my entrance yet . I looked around the room to see familiar faces . I could see : Ty lee , Mai , Ron Joan , Chen , Jin , Lu ten , jet , Han , Sokka , Suki and many more who weren't that familiar . I could also see Aang with my cousin June and a girl named song over by the instruments . 'They must be in charge of music' , I thought . I searched in the crowed with my eyes but I couldn't see my gran. Tears were rapidly forming in my eyes but I held them back , I couldn't smudge my makeup and look hideous . 'She might be coming later ', I thought trying to calm my self down .

The living had been decorated with balloons and all sorts , the chandelier had been replaced by a giant disco ball . It shone through out our huge living room , also extended into other parts of the house . It looked splendid , Haru knew me too well . I pulled myself together and walked down the set of stairs that led to the living room . Suddenly the spotlight was on me . All pairs of eyes were on me , my friends behind me had disappeared .

I smiled at them even though there were some faces I'd normally puke at . To my surprise they cheered and clapped . My smile got wider as I carried on moving down the stairs . Tons of people were on to me like hungry predators , they welcomed me with hugs . Some old faces others new , but most of them I knew . After getting through the crowed of people , I finally managed to catch up with Katara . "Kat!", I shouted as soon as I got to her .

"Yue! You enjoying yourself?"

"You bet"

"Great , you remember jet and Zhoa right?". I looked at them both and smiled . I knew jet since kindergarten , we were really good friends . Zhoa on the other hand I didn't know so well . We were once project partners in Mr Pakku's class other wise we didn't see each other often . He and Haru were enemies , he said Zhoa was trouble and not always what he seemed . No one knew why they hated each other , no one really asked . Even his best friend's - Zuko and Jet didn't know , I didn't know . However Jet and Zuko seemed friendly towards Zhoa , I guess they didn't follow in Haru's foot steps . I gave Jet a hug and a kiss on the cheek . "Woah your looking hot ",I laughed," happy birthday squirt " , he said returning the kiss .

"Thank you so much glad you could make it" , I replied . Then turned my attention to Zhoa . There was something mysterious about him but I couldn't quite put my finger on it . He smiled at me , I forced a smile back . "Happy birthday Yue", he said to me .

"Thanks", I gave him a simple reply .

Then the room went quiet .

Everyone faced the direction of the now loud voice . It was Aang and he was about to make a big announcement ."Hey people of elementary high ! Just wanted to make a big shout out and say happy birthday to Yue . Ok everyone , let's get this party on . Here's an old favourite for you all!", he said . The crowed went wild , so did I . Jet gave me a tap on the back , I giggled . I could see Aang passing the microphone to June my cousin , I could wait to see what she had in store . "Hey peeps , just wanted to say happy b day to my beautiful babe Yue " , I waved , " love you cousin , I know your seventeen now , hope the day is going great for you ..."

"It sure is", I shouted from where I was . I saw search round until she found my face .

" Ah there you are , anyway carrying on from that . I love you and I hope this song pleases you tonight . Give it up for Yue !". Again the crowed went wild . I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder , it made rapidly spin round . It was my brother Haru . I hugged him tightly and he did the same . When we let go of each other , he stepped to the side and revealed Zuko . I blushed as he walked towards me , 'This can't be happening ' I thought . "Happy 17th birthday " , he said while giving me a hug . I glad accepted it and returned it . "Thank you" , I said .

"Your welcome ", at that moment he stepped out of my hug , took my hand and planted a kiss on it . I blushed even more . He smiled and winked . Haru looked back and forth between us not quite sure what was going on .

"Dude when d'you hook up with my sister?", he asked scratching his head . Zuko laughed while I looked away .

"Nope we're just friends " , Zuko answered . I was surprised Zuko took responsibility , at least I wasn't getting grounded . The attention return to Aang and the band who were now joined by Toph and the duke . "This ones for you Yue" , Toph said waving at me . I grinned . She looked at Aang who was on guitar and June who was piano . She didn't worry about the duke who was on saxophone , I guess his cue wasn't until later on . She nodded at song who was on vocals . "Hit it , a 1 ... 2 ...1 2 3 4!" . With that sound filled the room once more and song's amazing voice was the crown jewell on top of the iced cake .

**Song**_ :' There ain't no reason you and me should be alone_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)_

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight_

**June**_ : It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

**June & Toph**_ : I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you._

**Song**_ : Another shot before we kiss the other side_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight_

_(Alright! Alright!)_

_Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight_

_(Alright! Alright!)_

**June**_ : It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

**June & Toph**_ : I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you._

**Aang & Toph**_ : I'm on the edge with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_(You, you, you...)_

**The duke**_ : [Solo saxophone]_

**Song , June , Toph , Aang & The duke**_ : I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you)'_

The crowed went crazy , everyone clapped and cheered . Even I wanted more after that . We carried on cheering , we hadn't had even yet . Song picked up the microphone and replied to the audience's cheers . "You people liked that?"

"YEAH WE DO!"

"So you people want more?"

"COURSE WE DO"

"Who we doing this for ?"

"YUE WHITE" , I grinned .

"Yue who?"

"YUE WHITE"

"Alright Yue , wherever you are ... here's another one for you" . I smiled , everything was for me . I felt to squeezes on both of my shoulders , one from Haru and the other from Zuko . I felt their lips' on my cheeks as they kissed me at the same time . On one cheek was Haru and on the other was Zuko . I squealed and laugh . "Was that necessary ?" , I asked with a giggle .

"There always room for another birthday present right ?" , Zuko said joking , I gladly laughed along with him . "In addition to that , there's no substitution for brotherly love ", Haru added .

"That I agree" , I said sending an invisible kiss towards him and giving Zuko a real kiss on the cheek . I could they were whispering but I kept quiet and faced the front .

"That sent tickles down my spine man you know what I'm saying" , I heard Zuko murmur .

"Hey! That's my sister your talking about", Haru argued . Then they burst out laughing . 'So much for whispering guys', I thought rolling my eyes , 'Boys will never change '. Just then the music started playing but now it was Aang's voice which was the lead vocals .

**Aang** : '_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_Baby, I'm_

_**Aang & June**__ : So what you trying to do to me_

_It's like we can't stop we're enemies_

_But we get along when I'm inside you_

_You're like a drug that's killing me_

_I cut you out entirely_

_But I get so high when I'm inside you_

_**Aang & Toph**__ : Yeah, you can start over, you can run free_

_You can find other fish in the sea_

_You can pretend it's meant to be_

_But you can't stay away from me_

_I can still hear you making that sound_

_Taking me down, rolling on the ground_

_You can pretend that it was me_

_But no_

_**Aang**__ : Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_Baby, I'm_

_**Aang & June**__ : So if I run it's not enough_

_You're still in my head forever stuck_

_So you can do what you wanna do_

_I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up_

_But don't deny the animal_

_That comes alive when I'm inside you_

_**Aang & Toph**__ : Yeah, you can start over you can run free_

_You can find other fish in the sea_

_You can pretend it's meant to be_

_But you can't stay away from me_

_I can still hear you making that sound_

_Taking me down rolling on the ground_

_You can pretend that it was me_

_But no_

_**Aang**__ : Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_Baby, I'm_

_**Aang , Song & The duke**__ : Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie_

_You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_

_The beast inside-side-side-side_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie_

_You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_

_The beast inside-side-side-side_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**Aang , Toph , June , Song & The duke **__: Yo..._

_Whoa..._

_Whoa..._

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_Just like animals (yeah...), animals (yeah...), like animals-mals (yeah...)_

_Ow_

_**Aang **__: Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like_ _animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_Baby, I'm_

_**Aang , Song & The duke**__ : Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie_

Y_ou can't deny-ny-ny-ny_

_That beast inside-side-side-side_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie_

_You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_

_That beast inside-side-side-side_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah'_

"WOAH!" , the crowed cheered loudly . The room felt hot , I could see the sweat on the bands foreheads' as they finished the song . Everyone was loving it . They I felt Zuko against my shoulder and he whispered " I'll be right back , I'll get us a drink" . With that he walked away and disappeared in the crowed . "Hey Haru loads of drinks over there you coming?", I heard Jet say trying the get passed people .

" I kinda do feel thirsty . JET WAIT UP!" , he shouted after him . Haru turned to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead . "I'll be be in 2 secs sis" ,and with that he ran off after jet . Suddenly my ears could hear Toph's voice again . "Ok people , another song ... Here we go!" , Toph shouted . The music was playing once more and this time my cousin June was leading .

_**June**__ : 'La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_(Uh, yeah)_

_La la la la_

_I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie_

_Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like_

_So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight_

_I wanna make you beg for it, then Imma make you swallow your pride_

**June & Song** : _Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man (yeah)_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only one..._

**June** : _Want you to take me like a thief in the night_

_Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right_

_Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside_

_And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night_

**June & Song** :_ Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cause I'm the only one who understands, like I'm_ _the only one who knows your heart,_

_Only one..._

**Toph** : _Take me for a ride, ride_

_Oh baby, take me high, high_

_Let me make you first, first_

_Oh make it last all night, night_

_Take me for a ride, ride_

_Oh baby, take me high, high_

_Let me make you first, first_

_Make it last all night_

**June , Song & Toph** : _Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Girl in the world..._

_Only girl in the world..._

_Girl in the world'_

The music kept playing getting louder each time . I was now joined by Jin and Katara , we dance with rhythm to the beat of the music . I gently swayed my hips in time with music , it felt sensational . We all danced along side each other , side by side . Fun and excitement filled the air , so did laughter . That's when I felt a palm on my shoulder , it caused me to rapidly turn around . It was Zhoa . He was tall with green eyes , he was also intimidating but he was cute too . "Hey Yue " , he said to me .

"Hey Zhoa , you having fun?"

"Of course , this party is off the hook!"

"Great, glad your enjoying yourself"

"Thanks , d'you wanna dance?"

"Sure", I replied with a wink . He took my hand in his and turned me around over and over again. I did many perfect twirls , then we picked up a steady pace as we move to the sound of the music together . My hands were now his neck and his hands were on my waist . We moved in perfect sink , in harmony . However we quickly became tired and out of breath . I blushed when I realised how close we were , he blushed too and we quickly parted .

"Oh gee I'm sorry , I guess I got caught up in the fun " , he apologised

"It's ok , it was nice " , I said with my cheeks bright red

"Look Yue I'm..." , I put my finger on his lip to shush him .

"It's alright , really . You talk too much . Let's go to my room ok? We'll have more privacy ", I said looking him in the eye . He smiled and nodded , I took that as a yes . I took his hand and led him through the crowed . I managed to find the stairs and we began climbing up to the third floor .

Two minutes later we were at the top of the stairs on the third floor . I dug in my dress pocket to find my keys and I finally retrieved them . I opened the door and invited him in . He respectfully let me step in the room first , he was truly a gentlemen . I giggled at his modesty and thanked him by curtseying. He followed me in shortly after and closed the door behind him .

"Wow nice room , pretty huge as well "

"Yeah I know thanks"

"So what d'you wanna do?", he asked

"Well since your here , I hope you don't mind me asking ..." , I said nervously looking at the floor . "Anything you want", he said raising my chin with his thumb and index finger . Our eyes were now locked together , focusing on each other . He brought my lips closer to his , his lips moved closer too . Then neither side could take it any longer , our lips smashed together as we kissed . His tongue pushing against my mouth , trying to enter . I accepted his request and sucked on his tongue giving him more access into my mouth . Seconds later we parted for air , 'that felt amazing', I thought smiling to myself . What a great birthday present . As soon as we caught our breaths we stared at each other again , but this time admiration for one another .

"Woah girl , didn't know you had that you " , he said smiling at me

"Yeah I didn't know I could to that either"

"Hey is this your first time?"

"With a guy ? No I went out with Sokka moon for six months then he fell for suki kioshi . It broke my heart " , I turned away from him .

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" , he put his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him.

"Thanks it's ok . I got over that . I've got my brother , my friends and well...you in a way"

"Of course you've got me , I guess starting from today we're lovers right?" , he said. I laughed , I knew he was right . Since we kissed our feelings for each other would be more than just project partners . We had to take up to next level . As if he read my mind he took my hand and kissed it once more . I hugged him tightly ... That's when he licked his lips . I raised an eyebrow at him but let it slip . There was still something odd about him , still didn't cover up the feelings I had for him now .

"So what did you want to ask me at the beginning huh?", I looked down and my smile disappeared . "Oh its nothing now forget I mentioned it"

"No no babe ", he sighed," Tell me . I want you to be comfortable with asking me or telling me anything ok . Go ahead"

"Well ok . Why does my brother hate you so much ? Why you two enemies?", I didn't miss the anger in his eyes . He kept quiet . He simply got up from where we sat and started laughing . His back was now to me and I couldn't read any of his facial expressions . "Did I say something funny?" , I asked annoyed . The laughing stopped.

"No actual , I'm just glad we're comfortable with asking each other anything before we get ... Sexual " , he said smirking . My heart skipped a beat as I saw him move towards the door , lock it and hide the key in his pocket . I tried to remain calm but it was no good . The horror on my face was probably visible , I haven't felt scared for so long in my life . I wasn't about to pee my pants over a stranger . A jerk . "Excuse me?",I said as if I had no idea what he was talking about .'Pretend you don't understand', I thought to myself , 'just pretend'. But my plan failed .

"Uh huh . Exactly that tuts , I'll thrust my huge cock into you and you'll go crazy and beg for MORE!" , he said , his eyes burning with desire . He walked closer to me , I held my breath . I felt my hand shaking , I was petrified . I backed way ."Don't come any closer !" , I ordered .

"You going to stop me?" , he said with an evil grin , "you still don't get it do you?". That's when my mind stopped . I froze . 'Think Yue , think! What does he mean?' , I asked myself .

Then it stopped , it all made sense now .

I now knew why I was here , it was part of his plan . I felt hurt , upset , betrayed . I turned back to him with a confused face . "You're ... You're a rapist!", I exclaimed realising the situation I was now in . That's why Haru hated him , he must tried to rape Haru . No wonder he never told anyone . 'Oh my beloved brother . Haru wherever you are I'm sorry , I really get it now' , I thought to myself wishing Haru could hear me .His mouth automatically formed a smirk and he replied -" Correct my dear". At that moment I thought hell was going to descend .

And it did

He jumped on the bed and began kissing my neck , at the same time he massaged my breasts . I held back for as long as I could , however moans still escaped my mouth . Although I managed to push him off me , it took all my effort . He crawled back on the bed and this time I pushed me hard . Very hard . So hard I fell on the floor , I touched my nose which was now all bloody , I didn't know what to do . He raised my chin to face him , this time I spat at him . With range , he wiped the salivar off his face . I smile to myself ,'I guess we're even now'. But then he stomped over and slapped me across the face , again very hard . My cheeks were now red not from embarrassment but from pain . Pain , it stuck as hard as its meaning . And now it stuck me . I could see myself in the mirror . Bloody nose , black eye , bruised lip . "Please , stop this Zhoa " , I pleaded , I couldn't take much more of this . "Unfortunately for you... I don't do mercy ", with that he pulled me by my hair and pushed my down on the bed . He tied my wrists up to the foot of the bed and unzipped the back of my dress . I watched him throw it on the floor . I felt like angry , the beautiful dress my friends bought for me on this special day was treated like it meant nothing . But it didn't make any difference now , that dress wasn't going to save me . He began licking me again , around my waist and down my stomach until he reached my nickers . I thought he was just going to yank them off but instead he dug his hands inside . I moan as his hands scratched my clitellum . Nevertheless , he immediately stopped . He let go of me and began taking off his pants . I looked away in disgust . When I looked back at him , he was now only in his boxes . Zhoa's face said it all , he wanted more and I was the person to deliver his pleasure . Just then he began stroking himself through the fabric while making sexual noises , pleasing himself . I couldn't watch , I wanted storm out ... Get away from this nightmare . But I stuck at the foot of my bed , I shut my eyes tightly . It was all I could do at this point .

After a while , the masturbating seised . 'Thank tui', I thought to myself . But then I realised it wasn't over yet . He removed his boxes and just like that they dropped to the floor . I looked away in horror , this was torture . My first time was never thoughts like this . It would be on a romantic night with I guy I've got to know properly . And it would would be out of love and will instead of force . But this was the complete opposite . I didn't want this at all . I was forced into this with no say . It pretty simple , it was rape . I walked towards the bed and kneeled in front of me . I screamed as he began parting my legs . "Zhoa please leave me alone!", I begged , I couldn't do this anymore . He rubbed his penis against my womanhood . I held my breath . "Shut up bitch , everyone girl wants a piece of this", he replied and slapped me again . I held back my sob . There was nothing I could do so I stop struggling underneath him , I closed my eyes and hoped someone would find me before it was too late . Then the moment came ...

He entered me

I began to cry . I could feel his dick ripping through layers of my insides . I yelled out in pain . Tears raced down my cheeks , Zhoa laughed . I cried more and more . I couldn't stop . I bit my lip trying to soothe the pain , but that didn't much . He thrust harder and harder , in and out of me . I tried my hardest to push him off of me but his strength over powered my own . I dug my nails into my bed sheets as far as my wrist could go . I could see blood sprouting from my vagina on to the bed . Tears carried on falling , my wrist were aching now they were sore and bloody . "COME ON! , CUM ALL OVER ME BABY!" , Zhoa said as he carried on thrusting inside me . I screamed again , he smacked me . This was hell which lasted forever . It was burning me inside , destroying me . Every second I could fell a crack in my heart . My eyes remained closed trying to endure the pain . I blocked out the rest and got lost in my thoughts .

The next thing I knew Zuko , Jet and Haru stormed in the room . They broke the door down but this was no time to complain . Zuko yanked Zhoa off me and punched him . Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jet and Haru in earth ending communion , taking down Zhoa together . I tried to get up but my body collapse . Zuko was quickly by my side and caught me just in time . I thanked him and he hugged me tightly . He held me close to him , like a new born babe . I looked up at him exhausted and smile weakly . He smiled back . He took his shirt off and put on me . It covered my naked body and most of back side , it was very long so it was ok . I felt fragile , sensitive . It was like every move I made took 99% effort . I breathed heavily trying to catch my breath , I stared into Zuko's eyes and slowly ran my hands on his chest . He chuckled and brushed a strew of hair out of my face . He kissed the top of my head , trying to comfort me and make me forget the horrible scene I've just stared in . Seconds later once they were sure Zhoa couldn't cause anymore mischief , Jet and Haru were now by my side too . Haru hugged me from next to Zuko and jet rubbed my back gently , again trying to soothe my pain . "You ok?", Haru asked concerned . I nodded , I wasn't in the mood to talk . "Don't worry man , she's good " , Zuko said after him

"Yeah glad your ok kiddo " , Jet went on . I smiled at all three of them , I felt grateful I wasn't alone anymore .

But then I felt dizzy , my mind was distant .

A terrible headache formed inside my head . I couldn't see clearly anymore ."SHE'S HAVING A STROKE! " , I heard Zuko shout . I saw Jet run out to get some help . I felt no longer awake . I tried to stay with them but I couldn't . Zuko and Haru slowly faded ... Then it all went blank...


	5. Chapter 5

**Zuko's POV** -

It was now 11pm and the hospital was busier than ever . Yue's party was cancelled due to the previous event , everyone had to leave . Two minutes after we found Yue she had a stroke so we took her to the hospital . I drove while Haru stayed with her in the back of my jeep . Katara and my sister Azula , June and Toph were in-charge of making sure everyone was out of the house and cancelling the party . Jet and Aang called the police and made sure Zhoa was brought to justice . And he was , the police dragged him out of Haru's house naked and threw him in their car . All I wanted to do was punch him , make him bleed , make him pay . When we found Yue , she was a broken flower . She had a black eye , a bloody nose , a bruised lip , cut wrists , sore ankles and she was half naked . The look on her face said it all , she was on the edge . Her hair was messier than ever , even though her hair was always straight and never knotty . Her neck was sweaty , she was breathing heavily and mountains of tears were still rolling down her cheeks . It made want to cry when I saw the state she was in , she felt incredibly weak . As soon as she tried to get up , she fell . I thanked Agni I was fast enough I caught her . She looked so relieved when she saw me , Haru and Jet . If I was in her situation I would be too . Images of Zhoa forcing his will on Yue kept appearing in mind , it made me sad . Just like when I saw her terrible state a couple of hours ago ...

3 hours before

_This was the best party by far . The tunes were from outer space . Also there were lots of pretty chicks showing off they could do on the dance floor . Lost of them were winking at me and invited me to dance . I just smiled but declined . The prettiest maiden at the party was the birthday girl herself . _

_Yue _

_The way she flipped her long white hair sent tingles round my neck . Her eyes sapphire blue , a perfect match with my golden ones . She was hot , no beautiful . She was truly a lady . She was rich , not that it really mattered . I was too but I mostly lived off my parents money . Haru and yue's parents were rich and left them a fortune that could last them a life time ... But they said they wouldn't use it . Only if it was an emergency . They got themselves a job - Haru was a pro-bender like me , Jet , Zhoa and Sokka and Yue was a fashion designer . She let me check out some of her designs since we became close friends , they were amazing . I especially loved the slim white dress with a blue zipper and a golden bow , that girl had a great taste . She looked exceptionally beautiful tonight with her royal blue and white dress and her black and gold shoes . Her makeup was perfect and her hair was wild and free . When she smiled flowers bloomed and seeds sprout , she did always have that kind of aroma . _

_On the dance floor she was a pro . She swayed her hips to the music with style and rhythm , in fact every part of her body did too . She always blushed when I was around her or near by . It was very subtle but I never missed her cheeks turning red . Haru did tell me she licked me in that way but told me not to tell Yue or she'd kill him for sure . Yue was a powerful water-bender so I guess she could . I chuckled and promised I wouldn't . Her feelings towards me made me realise that I felt the same about her , but I would never admit too her . Everyone saw me as the all mighty , the hottest , strongest guy in the school when really I was just Zuko . And I very shy sometimes , hotheaded but compassionate with women . I looked at Yue who was dancing beside me , I smiled and she smiled back . I bent down against her shoulder and whispered in her ear : "I'll be right back , I'll get us a drink" , then I wondered off to the other side of the living room . _

_After waiting for fifteen minutes in the queue to get a drink , I finally got my turn . I poured two glasses of lemonade i was yue's favourite , I also added lemons at the side and little umbrellas . I dug my phone out my pocket to check the time . '8:35' , it read . I sighed , 'poor Yue , I've been gone twenty minutes' , I thought . I made my way back to where I left Yue but to my surprise she was no longer there . When I looked over five minutes ago she was dancing with Zhoa . I had to find Haru . I put the drinks down at the nearest table , then pushed and shoved my way through the crowed to find Haru . 'Bam', I thought when I saw him . He was with Jet and they were talking to a brunette I've never seen before , it didn't really make a difference now . When I finally reached him I pulled him out of the blonde's grasp . "Sorry sweetheart but important life and death issues to take of", I said not really bothered whether she heard or not . She simply gave a little pout then walked away . I rolled my eyes , then turned my attention back to Haru . Jet crowed round to listen . "Man what's up you just ruined my date" , Haru said annoyed . "Yeah man what's going on?" , Jet asked confused . _

_"Look there's no time for games , yue's missing" , I said in a serious tone _

_"Zuko she's probably off with Katara talking about makeup or something . It's her birthday , if I'm her brother and I'm letting her loose then you should . " _

_"Yeah dude chill" _

_"NO YOU DICKHEADS! FIVE MINUTES AGO SHE WAS DANCING WITH ZHOA AND NOW SHE'S GONE!" , I said looking them both in the eye . I thought Haru was going to explode when I said the name . "MY SISTER WAS WITH ZHOA AND YOU DIDN'T SAY!" _

_"Get a grip dude , Zuko did say but we didn't listen "_

_"Thank you" _

_"Alright she was here with Zhoa now she's gone . I knew I shouldn't've let her out of my site . Who knows what Zhoa has done to her" . I froze . _

_"Woah what do you mean 'done to...' " _

_"We haven't got time . Let's just find Yue . First of all we need to get the music down just for a minute or two . Then if we hear anything we will know where it's coming from . Also if we leave to go upstairs no one will notice because they'll be too baby wondering what happened " _

_"Good idea Jet", said Haru . I looked around and spotted Katara , I called her over . _

_"Hey guys what's up?" , she said sweetly . _

_"Can you get Toph to stop the music , it's an emergency" , I whispered to her . She looked puzzled but nodded . She went up the platform where Toph and the band was playing . I saw her whisper to Toph and Toph looked at me . She too looked confused but did as I asked . Within seconds the music stopped . Katara came down from the platform and I explained to her the situation and the plan . She nodded and said : " I'm coming with you " . I was about to argue with her and say how dangerous it could but when we heard a scream . _

_"ARRRRRRRGH!" , there it was again . Everyone started to panic , including me . _

_"It's coming from Yue's room!" , Haru said worried . I looked back at Katara . Azula , June and Toph had found us and were now by our side . I Sighed , 'think Zuko!' , I thought . "Not trying to pressure you buddy but it looks like your team leader on this one" , said Jet breaking the silence . _

_"Yeah bro we're all behind you" , said Azula punching my shoulder . I smiled , this was about to get serious . "Right ! Jet and Haru you're coming with me to save Yue . Katara and June you call the police . Azula and Toph you focus on cancelling the party and getting everyone out . Oh and tell Aang to join us up in yue's room as soon as he can ." , I said determined . Everyone agreed . Haru threw his car keys to Katara who caught them . "A lift just incase you need to drive somewhere . Look after it" , Haru explained . Katara nodded . "GO , GO , GO!" , I said and with that everyone raced to their stations . We ran up the stairs to the third floor as fast as we could . Exhaustion taking over us but we kept going . _

_When we reached to third floor , we straight away headed for yue's room . But we didn't go in straight away . We listened and tried to figure out what was going on . "COME ON ! , CUM ALL OVER ME BABY!" , Zhoa shouted . _

_"ARRRRRGH!" , Yue screamed again . We heard Zhoa smack her , I could tell she was holding back a sob . "Ok guys stand back " , I ordered . They did as I asked without arguing . I concentrated the energy I felt and formed a fire blast in my palm and sent it towards the door . It didn't take long before the door was down . I looked around and saw Zhoa on top of Yue , naked , hurting her . She had her eyes closed and she was crying . She was tied to the foot of the bed , her wrists were bleeding . She was half naked with only her nickers and shoes on . It made my head boil . I yanked Zhoa off her and punched him hard on the nose , he fell to the ground almost instantly . Jet and Haru took it from there with him while I rushed to rescue Yue . "Hold on", I said to her while cutting through the rope with my fire-bending . Seconds later she was free , her wrists were red and sore . I backed away to give her some room . She tried to get up but she couldn't . I watched her body start to fall and caught her just in time . I crossed my legs on the floor as I sat down and held her close to me . " T...Th...Thank ... Y ... Yo...You Zuko" , she managed to say to thank me . I simply hugged her tightly , happy that she was ok . Realising she was still showing , I took off my shirt and put it on her . My shirt was black and white and long . It covered her bare breasts and most of her back side . Since she was wearing nickers it was ok . She looked up at me weakly and smiled . 'Oh Yue , what has that monster done to you?' , I thought but smiled back . She stared into my golden eyes then ran her beautiful long blue nails up and down my chest , not scratching me of course just admiring my muscle . I chuckled and brushed a lock of hair out of her face . Then I kissed the top of her , trying to reassure her everything was ok . I looked back at Jet and Haru who had formed a barrier of earth around Zhoa's body . They gagged him and tied his hands together . Once they were happy he couldn't escape they joined us . I stepped out the way slightly , letting Haru hug his sister but still holding Yue . Jet rubbed circles in her back , again trying to soothe her pain . "You ok ?" , Haru asked . I saw Yue nod weakly . _

_"Don't worry man , she's good " , I said helping Yue out and as a gratitude I felt a squeeze on my hand . "Yeah glad your ok kiddo" , Jet added . At that point everything was back to normal ._

_At least we thought so . _

_Just then Yue's eyes began to slowly close , her face was uneven . She started to moan as if she couldn't see very well . I touched her forehead . Burning hot . Her face was getting paler and paler but the minute . Suddenly her her hand fell from mine and dropped on the floor . She stopped breathing , I felt her pulse . 'Thank Agni' , I thought . It was still there , but slowly fading . Then her eyes closed and they didn't open . "SHE'S HAD A STROKE!" , I shouted . I felt desperate . Jet ran out the room to get some help . But then quickly came back in with Aang . "Is she..." , Aang asked about to cry . I shock my head thankfully . "No but she's had a stroke , we need to get her to the hospital as fast we can", I said to him also gently getting up on my feet trying not to drop her . "Haru and I will take her in my jeep . You and jet stay here and make sure Zhoa is taken care of by the police . Tell Katara and the girls to meet us at the hospital once their done , you guys too." , I said . _

_"Sure thing Zuko" , Aang replied ._

_"Ok mate . We called the police they said their on they way , we'll wait for them to dispose of him then we'll join you . Keep your mobile open so we can reach you " , jet added . "Right . Ok let's go" , I said to Haru . I put Yue down on the bed first then dug in my pocket to find my keys . I handed them over the Haru so he can open the car . "You'll be ok kiddo " , jet said to Yue and kissed her on the forehead . _

_"Stay with us" , Aang said to her and squeezed her hand gently . _

_"Oh and Zuko " , I looked towards jet as he threw a shirt . I caught it ."You'll need it ", I thanked him and quickly put it on . Once they were done with their goodbyes , I picked up Yue and carefully but as fast as I could made my way down the stairs . _

_Once we got down to the first floor , we were bombarded with questions . There were still people who had not left yet but the place was less crowed . _

_"Yue , is she ok? " _

_"What happened?" _

_"Who is the Zhoa guy?" _

_"Is she dead?" . These questions were going round and round in my head , I didn't answer any of them . "ZUKO!" , I heard familiar voices say . I looked around and saw Azula , Katara , June and Toph run towards me . "Is she..." , June asked with tears in her eyes . I shook my head . " she's fine but she's had a stroke . Me and Haru are taking her to hospital . Meet you there when your done , I'll explain the rest later " , I said to them before joining Haru outside . He opened the jeep and stepped inside . I gently handed Yue to him and closed the door . Then I stepped in the drivers seat . "Seat belts please ..." , we heard a female voice said . I rolled my eyes ._

_"What was that?" , asked Haru clutching to Yue . _

_"Relax its my Gps , I need reminders from time to time . Anyway just do it other wise the car won't move . You'll need it anyway , we're about to break some rules" , I said focusing on the road . Once our seat belts were on , I pressed the pedal . Full speed . _

_We were at the hospital in minutes . I quickly got out the car and helped Haru at the back . As soon as Yue was secure in my arms , we headed inside . There were doctors , nurses , syringes etc . We headed straight for the emergency section . When we got there we were instantly assisted by a group of skilled doctors . "Yes what can we do for you?" , they asked . I nodded to Haru and he began to speak . _

_"Well this is my sister" _

_"Name ?" _

_"Yue Skylar White" _

_"You are?" _

_"Haru Phillip White" _

_"What's the problem ?" _

_"My sister got raped " _

_"Oh... I'm sorry" _

_"It's ok . Anyway she is badly injured as you can see and she has just had stroke" _

_"Alright , is she allergic to anything ?" _

_"No "_

_"Does she take medicine for anything?" _

_"No" _

_"How old are you?" _

_"18" _

_"How old's your sister?" _

_"17 today " _

_"Right , ok " , the nurse concluded . She passed the notes to her colleague then turned back to Haru . "Haru thank you this valuable info for us . We're going to take your sister now and we will do everything we can I give you my word ." , the nurse said . She looked at me and pointed at the bed . I carefully placed Yue down and kissed her cheek ."Your a fighter Yue , you'll be ok " , I said to her hoping she could hear me . Haru took her hand and squeezed it . "See you soon little sister . I love you" , he said to her . We watched the nurses and doctor take her away . I felt terrible , I could tell Haru did too . No words could explain this , there was nothing else to say . Another nurse lead us to the waiting room , so we both sat down and waited ... _

End of flashback

Here we are me and Haru waiting for a miracle . There was still no news on Yue and Haru was passing up and down in front of me . I knew how sad he was but it wasn't helping , it just made me panic more . "Will you sit down , I'm tense enough as it is !" , I said to him . It had been a long day but I wasn't the least bit tired . " I'm sorry dude but I'm nervous . I can't hear anything , I don't know what's going on . What if she's dead?" , he said in tears . At that point I felt great sorrow for him . There was hope , Yue was strong we all knew that . I've seen her play basketball , she could leap as high as I could , sometimes higher . She beat Jet in a race and he was the fastest person in the school . She was great at soccer too . She was an excellent water bender . She nearly always beat me when we spared . She couldn't leave us . But deep down I felt like him too . It's been three hours since we got to the hospital and no news came of how Yue was doing , like Haru said we had no idea if she was already dead . As much as I didn't want to believe it , it could be true . That's when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket , I removed it from there . No we could hear my ringtone .

_'You know what to do with that big fat butt _

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_

_Just a little bit of...'_

I looked to see who it was . Jet was the name written . I answered it . "Hello?" , I said .

"Hey man who is she ?" , jet asked with a sadness in his voice . I sighed .

"We have no clue . We've been here for three hours nothing's happened , they haven't gotten back to us yet . She could be dead for all we know "

"Dude don't talk like that , she'll make it , she's tough"

"So what's taking so long?"

"Well me and Aang had to fill some paper work saying lots of crap but bottom line it's was essential to Zhoa's arrest . Then we had to make a speech telling the story and why Zhoa's guilty and blah blah bl..."

"I get the picture" , I said annoyed .

"Alright sorry . Then we helped the girls clear Haru's place . Everyone's out now . The place is clean and spotless . We locked up everything and switched off the lights ."

"That would take you two hours what about the other hour?"

"Ah good question . Well kinda stuck in traffic . June , Toph and Aang are in my car and Azula and Katara are driving Haru's . Speaking of him , how is he?", he asked concerned . I looked at Haru who was still crying , his face in his hands . I turned back to jet on the phone . "Smashed" , I replied

"Poor Haru , I really feel for him"

"Same here"

"Oh we kinda have a sticky situation ..."

"Which is?" , I said trying to remain calm .

"Well..."

"Jet out with it"

"Okwellsokkastartedbeingalloverprotectiveandkataracouldntbelateoutatthistimesoheandsukiareontheirwaythehospitalwithusinsokka'scar"

"What? I didn't catch a word of that"

"Sokka and suki are in their car making their way to the hospital with us ", my jaw dropped .

"You let them come?!" , I asked in range

"Look it wasn't my fault . Sokka wouldn't let Katara out on her own at this time . But Katara desperately wanted to see Yue . So he proposed he come with us . "

"Jet you bastard!"

"Hey! It was either that or no Katara!"

"You man-slag!"

"Watch it pal"

"You do realise Sokka loved Suki while going out with Yue . It broke her heart and she still holds that grudge against him . So he's the least person she wants to SEE!", I shouted at him over the phone ."Oh..."

"You idiot!"

"Well it's too late to turn back now we're at the car park at the hospital . We're here " , he finally said . I slap my forehead while shaking my head . I had enough of him I hung up . I sat back down next to Haru who had now stopped sobbing . "You wanna talk?" , I suggested . "No" , he said wiping his nose. I heard a noise at the end of the corridor , it was jet and the gang they were running towards us . " Zuko!" , Azula , Katara and June said as they hugged me . I hugged them back . "Any news ?" , June asked .

"I'm afraid not , all we can do now is wait" , I said sadly . They nodded and we all sat down . "Hey jerk bender " , I heard a voice say . My head snapped up . It was Sokka .

"What are you doing here?" , I said in a angry tone .

"Well just looking after Katara and wanted to see how Yue was doing"

"As if" , Haru jumped in the conversation

"What?" , Sokka asked confused

"Easy guys" , Toph said from her table . I could she was sensing they rage .

"No . He's broke my baby sister's heart once and as if that wasn't enough he's come to kill her " , Haru said walking towards Sokka

"That was a long time ago "

"Oh really when you break her heart and go off with another it'll be a long time ago?" , Haru said pointing at Suki . "You leave Suki out of this "

"Or what?" , Haru challenged

"I'll break you pieces" , Sokka said slowing Haru in the eyes .

"You little..." , with that Haru ran towards Sokka with his fist high and Sokka did the same . Both boys were about to knock each other out when I stopped them . "ENOUGH!" , I said parting them . "You guys have to stop !"

"Yeah but he ..." , Sokka started

"Zuko's right Sokka . Enough is enough!" , Katara interrupted standing up from her chair . "We are here to support Yue . Something very previous to all women has been taken from her in a very unpleasant manner . I know you two don't get along but for today I don't care . You are going to sit in the same room without showing any violence towards each other . In fact there's been too much violence used tonight , especially towards Yue . And see the result . Let's not do the same . She wouldn't want you guys to fight no matter how much you hate each other . She really wouldn't and I wouldn't either". No one said a word after that . We all kept quiet even though Sokka and Haru glared at each other from time to time , we all said nothing and just waited .

After another hour Yue's hospital room opened . We all rose to our feet . The doctor came out and pasted some medical papers to the nurse who then walked past us . Haru rushed to him with questions ." How is she doc?"

"She's in better state now than when she came but she is still weak" . He looked at past Haru to us . "Are you all friends and family of Yue's?" , he asked .

"Yep they are . June here is me and Yue's cousins and the rest of them are close friends ... Mind Sokka and Suki " , Haru answered him .

"Hey! I thought we said no fighting!" , Sokka argued .

"Sokka just zip it" , Katara said annoyed. I rolled my eyes , 'guys seriously ' , I thought .

The doctor went on , "she has a little trouble breathing but she's ok . Her wrists and ankles are badly injured but all that's been taken care of . "

"Phew thank you doc " , Haru said to him relieved

"Yeah thanks doc" , we all agreed . But then he raised his arm up in the air , it made us all stop the celebration. "She was hurt pretty badly both physically and emotionally. Be warned it will take a long time for her to fully recover. Physically quicker but emotionally slow . She's going through a metamorphosis, it will not be a pleasant experience. So please avoid talking about the incident, avoid putting her under a lot if stress and not too many people around her and once . Please contact her teachers because she will not be able to attend school for at least three weeks . We're going to keep her here fir two nights just incase then she will discharged home . And lastly don't argue in front of her , from the looks of her it breaks her heart and pains her more when guys argue . " He turned around and walked back in the room , closing the door behind him . At moment we all felt guilty . We were killing her alive and unless we stopped she'd be gone for good . We all sat back down in seats . "At least she's ok" , Katara said

"Yeah told you she's a fighter " , Jet added putting his arms around Katara . She gladly accepted her boyfriend's loving arms around her , the two made me smile . "Eww , no AGA (Affectionate Gestural actions ) in front of me . Jet that's my baby sister your nuzzling against !"

"Sokka if you don't shut the fuck up I will tear you to shreds! " , Katara said in rage , she's had just about enough . "Guys what did the doctor say about arguing!", I shouted over them . They went quiet , even the ones who weren't talking in the first place . "Geez , it's like everything he says goes in one ear and comes out the other , it's infuriating. Please just stop!" . I've had just about enough too. That's when the doctor came back . We all stood up again . "Is everything ok doc?" , I spoke this time .

"Everything is fine . I've given her a sedative to help sleep . One of you can quickly go in to see her the rest of you wouldn't have to come tomorrow " , he said waiting for us to decide among ourselves.

"Look I would love to go in and see Yue . She's my cousin but personally I think it should be Zuko who should go in" , June said looking at me . I looked her puzzled . I was confused. "Why me?"

"Because you were always there for her when she needed someone . You led everyone through the plan perfectly and if it wasn't because of you we wouldn't've noticed she was missing in the first place . You saved her , you see her ", June said patting me on the back . "She's right Zu I'm proud of you big brother " , said Azula

"You were amazing " , Katara added

"You made us all proud" , Toph chimed in

"Dude tell her we all love her " , Jet said giving me a manly hug

"Zuko, go get her big guy" , Haru approved . I felt touched , it made feel hopeful about Yue's condition. "Thanks guys", I said before following the doctor into the room and closing the door behind me .

Inside I saw a hospitalised Yue . She looked at me and smiled . "Z...Zuko?", she said weakly . I felt like crying when I saw her trying to get up and reach me . I was at her side in seconds . She immediately hugged me then cried into my shirt . I felt like throwing up . "We'll leave you alone...you have five minutes " , I heard the doctor say . I nodded and watched him close the door behind him . I saw tear after tear after tear fall down her cheeks , I couldn't watch her do this herself. "Zuko I was so scared" , she she cried . Her voice very quiet. It was breaking my heart seeing her like this . "Zhoa he r..." , she stared

"Oh baby don't... Please don't " , I interrupted her . It didn't seem to help . She cried harder , I mentally slapped myself. 'Way to go Zuko ' , I thought to myself . She eventually stopped crying and looked up at me . I smiled at her , she just buried her face in my chest . "Yue it's ok now . Your safe . I promise I'll always protect you", made an oath that I was going to keep . I meant it . After what happened I felt attached to Yue more than ever before . I would always look out for her , from now on and forever . She looked up at me again , this time she pulled me down towards her and kissed me . The kiss was passionate and sensational. I was about to stop when I realised what we were doing but I couldn't resist . I kissed her back , I felt her smile against my lips . Minutes later we stopped to gasp for air , it was like nothing I've ever experienced before . I looked down at her , our eyes locked together . "I ...L...lo...love ...you " , she managed to say her voice soft and weak . She yarned slowly , her eyes began to flutter . The sedative was starting to take effect . "So does mean we're...", I asked

"I guess , but only if that's what you want ", she said turning away from me slightly, "I don't want to force you into anything" . I gently turned her back to look at me and kissed her , she kissed me back . This time the kiss was short but it made her feel better . "I'll take that as a yessssssssssssss. But it's better to ask a lady properly", she said smirking . I laughed , here it goes . "Miss Yue Skylar White will you go out with me ?" , I asked on one knee . She giggled , I loved making her laugh .

"It would be my pleasure Mr Zuko Agni Sozin ", she said with a smile. I truly felt happy , I just rescued a denzel in distress and now she was my lady . Things were truly getting better . I got up and sat back down next to her . I watch her pull herself up but then moan in pain . "Ow!", she said shutting her eyes tightly.

"Yue what's wrong?", she pointed at her feet which were now wrapped in bandages so we're her wrists. I put my arms around her to help but she shook her head ."It's ok I got it...Ow!", she said determined but ended up defeated .

"You need to take it easy , you got hurt pretty bad .", I said to her , "take it one step at a time ok?". She nodded. I placed my hand behind her head and helped her lie down on the pillow . Silence filled the room until it was replaced by Yue's coughing. She began to cough violently , I quickly grabbed the cup of water on the sink and pressed it against her lips . It helped a little but the coughing was still there . Then it stopped . I felt relieved . "Don't scare me like that..." , I whispered while rubbing her cheek with my thumb . "I'm sorry", she said softly with sad tired eyes .

"Sleep " , I said getting up,"you'll need it". But she didn't let go of my hand .

"Please don't leave me...", she said with tears in her eyes . "What if ...what if Zhoa comes back and he...".

"Shshshsh...", I shushed her , "I promise you he won't come back and if he did I'd kill him . He'll never hurt you again ok?", I carried saying to her while stroking her hair . The doctor was right , this wasn't going to die down that easily . I tried to think of ways to make sleep , a song was what came to my mind . So began to sing ...

_'I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same'_

By the time I finished she was fast asleep , snuggled up against my arm . I smiled , she looked adorable when she slept , she looked especially at peace . I was glad , it's had been a long day . That's when the doctor came back in . "Is everything alright?" , asked inspecting the place . "Yes , she fell asleep", I whispered.

"Oh..." , he laughed,"I can see that". I slowly got up , careful not to wake her I removed my arm . I gently touched her cheek and said " I love you , hold on ". I kissed the top of her forehead as I brushed a lock of hair out of her face . I thanked the doctor then I watched him inject some fluid into her . I smiled at the peaceful expression on her face, I blew an invisible kiss then I was out the door .

On the other side , were my friends with their heads' in their hands'. They quickly got up on their feet when they saw me walk towards them . "Man is she ok?", Haru asked less stressed ."she's ok I guess " , I replied

"What do you mean she's 'ok'?", Jet came forward

"What I mean is she's in a lot distress . When I was with her she was battered honestly . She cried a lot and was petrified that Zhoa was going to come back , I manage to make her fall asleep before I left . She pleaded for me not to leave . She really didn't want to be alone", I explained .

"Oh dear", June said

"I get what you mean sparky , I can sense her vibrations . They're off ... Way off ", Toph back me. I nodded . "So what do we do now?" , said Katara

"Well it's one in the morning . You guys can sleep at my place if you want , since you were meant to after Yue's party ?" , Haru suggested .

"Sure ", we all said .

"Sokka you're going home , no buts" , Katara added . Sokka growled .

"I guess I'll go with you Sokka", Suki chimed in .

"It's for the best", Haru said . He and Sokka stared at each other then Sokka and Suki left .

"But how do we go about getting home?" , Azula asked

"Good question ... Zuko ?" , June turned to me . I thought hard ... Then it came to me . "Ok . Azula and June your coming with me . Haru you can drive with Katara and Toph and Jet you got Aang . Everyone got that?"

"Sounds like a plan!" , they all said . I agreed then we were off .

After fifteen minutes in traffic , we were back at Haru's place . Everyone grabbed their stuff for the night and headed to the third floor . Once we got up there we agreed that me , Jet and Aang would sleep with Haru in his room and the girls which are : June , Katara , Azula and Toph would sleep in the guest room next door . The rooms were massive so there was plenty of space . Soon everyone was in their PJs and we all headed to bed . Haru pressed a button on a white remote which joined Haru's room and the guest room together . So we all slept together in one big room ."Cool !" , I said to him .

"Just for special occasions ", he replied. Jet and Katara slept next to each other of course , Haru and June side by side , Aang and Toph then me and Azula . Once we were all happy with our spots we fell asleep . "Yue , I love you and I hope your ok . Hold on , I'll be there soon", I whispered . I walked the the open window and blew a kiss hoping it would get to her . Then I walked back to my sleeping bang and feel asleep . At that moment there was nothing else to say , I closed my eyes and hoped from sweet dreams .


	6. Chapter 6

"Ow!", I said again . I felt sweat drip from my forehead , it was no use . Today was the day I finally come out of hospital and go home . I hadn't seen Haru for a while since he had his pro-bending matches . Zuko was on break , so he came to see me often . The thought of going home , seeing my room made me want to leap with joy . But I found myself in an unexpected frame of mind . Zuko had an arm on my waist and his other hand was holding mine . My feet wouldn't go very far , I felt scared . I squeezed my legs together , I felt like my insides would rip apart . It's been half an hour but I've only taken three steps . "It's ok Yue , I've got you ", Zuko said reassuringly but even now I didn't believe him . "Please I can't do it ...", I cried as I looked up at him . I could see the pain and grief in his eyes , I hated seeing him like that . I never felt so weak in my entire life . "Babe I know you can do it . You could kick for hours when your swimming , you can keep running when you play basketball and don't get me started when you water-bend. You can shift from one stance to another with elegance and grace . You can do I got faith in you ", he said grinning . I looked into his golden eyes and saw they were sincere . I smiled at him and he smiled back . Next closed my eyes , I inhaled then exhaled . Then I began walking , I could feel my calf muscles aching and screaming for me to stop .

But I kept going .

"That's it babe , just a little more and we'll be at the car park ", Zuko said as we slowly made our way out . On the way I could see numerous faces staring , I really didn't need a crowd. The next time I opened my eyes we were outside in the car park . Zuko helped me in his car then we were off . My house was twenty minutes away from the hospital . However due to traffic it would take an hour before I was home . Most of the drive was silent until I decided to break it . "Thanks for helping me ...",I said nervously . "Well I was helping the most beautiful girl so I guess it's ok", he said smiling but kept his eyes on the road . I giggled . I slowly opened the can of coke that was in my pocket and was about to take a sip , my mouth felt dry like a desert full of nothing but sand . "So have you always had a thing for me ?", Zuko asked taking me by surprise . I nearly choked , I felt the liquid get stuck in my throat but eventually I managed to swallow . I began to cough , Zuko laughed and started patting my back gently . "Excuse me ?", I said once I stopped coughing . "Well Haru told me that...", he started . My head began to boil , once I saw my brother he was done for . "When I get hold of that no good...", I said in rage .

"Hey it's alright I did too ", Zuko said

"He had no right to... You did ?", I stopped in my own tracks and looked up at him .

At that moment he looked at me . "Yup . Didn't you see me come watch you play basketball ?", he said smiling . I couldn't believe it , this was a dream come true .

"Oh...I thought you came for Mai and of course to pick up Azula ", I said in return .

"Mai , she's too gloomy and emotionless . Never really like her ", he explained . I smiled in relief . I looked into his eyes to see he was sincere , then we kissed . His lips always did feel soft against mine . The kiss was short but meaningful , we parted but stayed only inches away from each other . Our noses meet , so did our eyes . He gently stroke my cheek , I melted against his touch . We were about to kiss again when I backed away slightly. "Keep your eyes on the road mister , we wouldn't want an accident now would we ?", I said winking . He smirked and took my hand in his .

"You'll make up for that you know ...", he said looking back at the road .

"I'm looking forward to it ...", I said giving him a kiss on the cheek . We smiled at each other and exchanged jokes for the rest of the trip and our hands remained locked together the entire time .


End file.
